1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a multi-functional exerciser that can be used in different ways.
2. Description of Related Art
Indoor exercisers have become popular in recent years due to their convenience in providing exercise no matter how bad the weather might be outside, avoiding the troubles and costs involved in going out to a gym, and eliminating the personal security dangers exercisers may be exposed to while exercising in a park. However, the conventional indoor exerciser only has one function for example an abdominal exerciser as shown in FIG. 6. The conventional abdominal exerciser comprises a base (60) and back pad (64). The base (60) is composed of a front leg (61), a main beam (63) and at least one supporting rod (62). The main beam (63) is secured at one end thereof to the front leg (61). The other end of the main beam (63) rests on the ground. The supporting rod (62) is laterally mounted on the front leg (61) for the user""s feet to abut on the supporting rod (62). The back pad (64) is secured to the top of the main beam (63) for the user to lay on the back pad (64). Accordingly, the user can train the abdominal muscles with the abdominal exerciser by means of sitting up on the back pad (64) while being secured by feet hooked around the supporting rod (62). However, the conventional abdominal exerciser only has one function as mentioned before. The user cannot use the conventional abdominal exerciser to swing, to twist or to expand the body and thus the use of the conventional abdominal exerciser is not versatile.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an exerciser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an exerciser that not only can be used to train the abdominal muscles of user, but also can be used to swing, to twist or to expand the body of the user. The exerciser has a base, a rocking frame and a back pad. The rocking frame is pivotally attached to the top of the base and adapted for a user to rock on the rocking frame relative to the base. The back pad is mounted on the rocking frame and adapted for the user to lay down on the back pad. This exerciser is especially versatile due to the novel rocking exercises and provides a distinct advantage over the prior art. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.